


here it is, what you've waiting for

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: Hadestown AU -- Let the Fates create a happy ending [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cliffhanger, Hadestown AU, I actually like this one a lot??, I can be nice, I love Analogical in this au, M/M, but not really because you guys knew this was coming, kind of a, my poor Virgil is too gay for this, oh will you look at this this has minimal angst, so can Logan apparently, their dialogue was so easy to write, they also flirt a lot without even trying to, they understand each so well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: Logan looked nice enough, though, concern in his eyes and a fond almost-there-but-not-quite smile that the boy had never before seen directed at him like that. He blushed."What exactly did you do? I don't feel dead.""And you would know exactly how being dead feels like"





	here it is, what you've waiting for

Virgil didn't know what he expected to feel. The same? Maybe a little more aware of all of his mistakes? (If something like that was even possible, considering). He had heard a lot about ghost and, while weeping sounded a bit more up his alley, he didn't know about the traditional chains. Sounded a little too dramatic.

It wasn't anything like that, being dead.

It felt like taking off shoes that were two sizes too small after a long, long day of work. Virgil could feel his body (why did he still have a body? Shouldn't it be still in the surface? Oh, God, what if Roman saw-...) tingling with a very strange, but not at all unpleasant, feeling of power at his fingertips. He knew he could do things he had never imagined with it. Maybe it was not at actual gods' level, but there was still something there, a feeling of not quite warmth that nestled in what could be called his bones and ran in his blood. Virgil had travelled many miles by foot when he was alive. He had gotten rides and walked and had seen more new horizons than anyone else he had ever met. (Except, of course, that they weren't new. There is only one horizon and you must follow it. If you don't, then who will?). He had always considered himself someone who was very rarely tied down.

And yet he had never felt so free.

"Where am I?", Virgil said. He had expected his voice to be husky and rough, as it was every morning, but it sounded... well, not normal. As normal as the forest is after a day of rain, everything green and clean for a while, at the best it can look like. He doesn't think it will only last a while.

"Oh, good, you're awake", said a man that Virgil instantly recognized as the god who had brought him here. He tried to sit down, but Logan gently put a hand on his chest and pushed him down until he was back to his former horizontal position. "No, don't move. What your body and soul went through was quite exhausting, I reckon, so you should rest. You're in the Underworld right now. To be more specific, in my room and bed- don't look at me like that, I already said it's not like that, you just were unconscious and I thought it would be best if you didn't wake up alone in a guestroom all by yourself."

Virgil had to admit the thought alone scared him. Logan looked nice enough, though, concern in his eyes and a fond almost-there-but-not-quite smile that the boy had never before seen directed at him like that before. He blushed.

"What exactly did you do? I don't feel dead."

"And you would know exactly how being dead feels like", Logan raised a brow, amused. Virgil smiled. "No, you're not alive, but you're dead in the way humans define death. You're more a spirit now."

"But I have a body."

"And a nice one, at that", Logan said, apparently without thinking, because his face quickly acquired the same color of some of the tomatos Patton had produced for the workers a few months ago. (Patton...). "I mean- yes, you do. That's because you're not a ghost, more a nymph, and they can have physical bodies if they so desire. You're human, or used to be, so it mighr take you a while to learn how to be completely imaterial, if you do want to learn. Not everyone tries."

"Everyone?", Virgil smirks. (You're just like anyone else, a charity case. You've always been the spare, first with Roman and now here, and Roman loved you- how heartbroken he must be now, just because you were hungry and angry and sad? Just because you saw a flew flowers and thought it was enough proof? And now you'll never see him again. Never, and you deserve it.) "So there's a whole ton more of people you found in forests and brought here?"

"Uh- not quite. They're mostly made by my husband", Logan shrugged with a sheepish smile. "He's nicer than me."

"That's difficult to imagine."

(Why did you say that? He's married- and so should be you-)

(But he's blushing. He looks happy. Did no one ever tell him he's nice?)

(Well, then someone must be sure he knows.) 

"I'm- I'm not, really", Logan said embarassed. Even the tips of his ears were pink. His skin was pale as marble, the color clearly visible, and Virgil found he quite liked it. "Nice, I mean. You can't be the king and be nice."

"Look, man- can I call you man?"

"Uh- sure?"

"No one I've ever known would have given me food and the option to be here without wanting anything back. Well, there's someone- but he's been away for some time now, and that's still one in a dozen. You're nice. Face it. It's just a good thing about you, like your hair- really dude, how do you get it to stay in place so well, I don't see any gel in it- or your smile or-"

Virgil suddenly noticed he was rambling about Logan's hair and wisely closed his mouth, deciding maybe he should keep it closed for a few years. (It looked like an actual option now that he had all eternity.)

Logan smiled, though. He counted it as a win.

"Thank you, Virgil", he said softly. "That's quite kind of you."

Virgil snorted. "People have used many words to talk about the things I say, and kind didn't use to be one of them."

"Maybe then", Logan conceded. "But you're being kind now. That kind of thing matters."

"Didn't your husband complain about you putting a young man in your bed?", Virgil changed the subject. He had never been good with receiving compliments, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to blush more right now, under Logan's fond gaze.

The god grimaced.

"He was pretty pissed when I brought you here. He thought- well, anyway, I explained everything to him, and I think he's still a little angry, but he'll come around. He calmed down a lot after I told him- well. He didn't mind the bed bit. In fact he's taking care of the Underworld right now so I can stay here for a while". Logan's face brightened up as he talked about his husband in a way that made Virgil's heart clench in a way that he wasn't sure if was painful or not. He knew he didn't want him to stop talking. "He's always like that, even when we're fighting. He would have been able to help you better, I think."

"You did way more than you needed to", Virgil say loyally.

"He would have done more", Logan said with the absolute certainty of a man who has watched a god share kindness as if it were candy for thousands of years. "I think he was pretty mad, though, because he knows you."

Virgil's heart would have stopped if it had still been beating.

"What."

"Well, he's worried I'm trapping you down here. That's not the case, of course, you can come and go as you please, but, as your soul is tied ro the Underworld now, you need to come back at least once a year. I'd prefer if you stayed here, but the choice is yours, if you're willing to choose", Logan shrugged. It was a good way to hide his dread when he thought about Virgil leaving. 

"Wait, no, what did you mean when you said he kn-"

"Logan? It's over for today, how is he- oh. Oh, dear." Another god, who had just opened the door, closed it behind him as he walked into the room. His husband held out his hand and he took it with the grace and ease of someone who had done it thousands of times and didn't even need to look to know where his lover was. His eyes never once left Virgil. The boy, in his shock, felt himself longing for the sun and flowers while looking in the quiet warmth of them. "Hello, Virgil."

"Patton", he whispered.

Somehow, he wasn't surprised.


End file.
